The Reluctant Journal of Ron Weasley
by FelsGoddess
Summary: Ron's required to keep a journal for his Auror Training. Written as part of the  2011 Dear Diary Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Reluctant Journal of Ron Weasley  
Author: FelsGoddess  
Fandom: Harry Potter  
Characters: Ron Weasley  
Timeline: A couple years after DH  
Summary: Ron's reluctant journal. Written for the 2011 Dear Diary Challenge. The challenge it to write a diary for one year. This will be updated at least twice a month. Because this is a diary, the entries vary from short to long.

-

My name is Ronald Bil-

This is the life and times of

Recordings of Auror in training

Oh, forget it.

As part of the Auror training, I have to keep a journal. It's supposed to keep my head clear or some rubbish like that. I'd love to see Moody's diary.

So, I'm Ron Weasley: best friend to Harry Potter (yeah, THAT Harry Potter) and boyfriend to Hermione Granger. I'm the sixth child of Molly and Arthur Weasley. Auror-in-training. Hogwarts graduate.

Auror training is intense. My instructors randomly take us to the middle of nowhere for days at a time. We can't contact anyone. Hermione's used to it by now. She doesn't like it, naturally. Ginny isn't as worried about Harry. Of course, she's off becoming a professional Quidditch player. She spends weeks away at a time. I almost dread when she comes back. She lives with Hermione when she's in town. Well, technically. She comes to Harry and me's flat and the two of them disappear. I don't like it. Hermione won't let me do anything to Harry so I'm reduced to glaring. Hey now, don't laugh. He flinches and Hermione does not keep me on a short leash. Take that, Bilson. At least I have a girlfriend.

Right, back to this journal thing. Hermione spends a lot of time at my place. Auror rules say we can't cohabitate, not that Hermione would go for it anyway. Plus, if Hermione and I lived together, nothing would stop Harry and Ginny from doing it too. It was a safety net. That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

I'm avoiding the issue. I just need to come out and say it:

Harry just proposed to my baby sister four hours ago.

Charlie, Bill, George, Percy and I are still trying to come up with way to stop it. We haven't ruled out locking her in a tower. Hermione snapped at us when she heard that. She said something about Ginny not being Rapunzel. I'm guessing she's some Muggle book character. Everyone Hermione references is a book character.

See the problem is that it's Harry Potter. If she were marrying some nobody, we could deal with him easily. The fact that my parents love him doesn't help at all. You'd think Mum and Dad would be upset about Ginny getting married. Nope. They are thrilled to have Harry as an official member of the family.

Traitors.

Don't get me wrong. Harry is a great guy. But this is my baby sister. Harry had to point out, in front of Hermione, that when I proposed Mr. Granger would feel similar. I wanted to smack him both for being right and for saying that I was going to ask Hermione to marry me.

I am going to do it, but you see, I have a plan. First, I'm going to get a year of being a professional Auror under my belt. Then I am going to find us a nice place to live. I want to be able to provide for our future family. I do plenty of things like taking Hermione on trips and cooking dinner. See, I'm a good boyfriend.

And no, she doesn't boss me around. Well, not all the time.

Take that, Bilson.

I should probably explain who Bilson is. Bilson is the Draco of Auror training. He thinks he is better than everyone. He started making annoying comments to me after I said I couldn't go out night because I was taking Hermione out. He drives me crazy. Hermione and Harry say to ignore him, but he's like a paper cut. Once you know it's there, you can't stop being irritated by it.

Anyways, back to the story.

Harry asked Ginny to marry him in a romantic-so she says- way. He brought her to some park, got down on one knee, the whole routine. She fell for it. I thought we had taught her better than that.

Right after the proposal, they arrived at Mum's for Victoire's birthday party. How convenient that the whole family was there to hear the announcement. I think they were going to wait until the end, but Mum spied the rock within five minutes.

Harry asked me to be his best man. I said yes, but I still don't like it.

Don't give me that look. Saying yes was not a blessing.

Nope. It wasn't.

Signing off,

Ronald Weasley, annoyed best man


	2. Chapter 2

**Entry Two**

I woke up today thinking the universe was going to go my way.

How stupid of me.

Ginny left five days ago for training. It's been three hellish weeks since the proposal. When Ginny isn't over at our place, Harry is at hers. I only know they are over there because I have stopped by a lot lately to visit Hermione. Stop giving me that look. It's only considerate that I visit her at her place. And sometimes, yes I insist we stay there. I mean, she must get tired of seeing all of the Chudley Cannons posters and what not. I'm suggesting it because I'm a considerate boyfriend. It has nothing to do with Harry and my sister.

It doesn't.

Okay, maybe a little, but no one needs to know.

Anyway, I woke up this morning and ate breakfast with Hermione. I should have seen it coming. She had breakfast made for me. It was my day off and we were spending it alone. I couldn't wait. I was about halfway through my eggs when she dropped the bomb:

We were throwing Harry and Ginny a surprise engagement party tonight. She apologized for the last minute, but she claimed she knew I wouldn't be able to keep a secret.

Now, not only do I have to pretend to be happy they are getting married, but I have to help throw a party to celebrate it? I miss fighting Death Eaters. Maybe one will break out of Azkaban for me to catch tonight. It can be the start of my real-world training. It's cold outside. It will challenge my survival skills.  
Hermione proceeded to give me a list of tasks to complete. It was going to be held at this hall down the road. Bill was already there setting up with Percy and George (forced to by the women in their lives, I guarantee it). Then she said that as Best Man, I had to make a toast.

How do you toast the man marrying your sister? Thanks for corrupting my innocent baby sister, Harry. Have a great wedding. Here, let me pay for your honeymoon. Take a couple extra days. My gift to you.

Yeah right.

I didn't voice any of this to Hermione. I just finished my breakfast, dressed, kissed her goodbye and left. There was no point in arguing if I was going to have to go do the work anyway. (Shut up, Bilson! I am not, as you saw with exaggerated sound effects, whipped.)

Ginny and the man-who-shall-not-marry-my-sister decided to hold their wedding in the winter. Where, I don't know. I'm hoping for outside in a blizzard. Ginny will have to wear three coats. I can't remember the exact date. All I know is that it is going to be cold.

I arrived at the hall to find my brothers hard at work. I apparated to avoid the chilly air. I spied the reason sitting on a chair in the back: Fleur. I should have known Hermione would send Fleur to keep us in line. She doesn't need magic. She can knock you in the back the head with a wooden spoon so hard you'll spin. Poor Bill. He must be on such a tight leash.

After set-up, Fleur told us we had to decorate. She was laughing, I swear. Hermione did not put decorate on the list. She put set up tables (12), hang the banner over the back doorway, hang paper flowers-

Wait, she did say decorate. I knew there was something fishy about it when I read it.

Anyways, we were released from our labor that afternoon with strict instructions to clean up. I went home, hoping Hermione would be there. Like I said, today is not my day. Instead of just Hermione, my flat was filled with all of my female relatives. Hermione saw me, and shoved me to my room to clean up. I asked where Harry was, and she said that Charlie was keeping him occupied. Lucky. Apparently Luna was visiting Ginny and would bring her back for the party.

The rest of the afternoon was fairly uneventful. I hid in my room until it was time to go. I wasn't going to go outside where it was cold, nor was I going to hang out with a bunch of women going on about the wedding I hoped to stop. Hermione was wearing a short, dark blue dress that made me really not want to leave. It's just not fair. She drug me out of the flat and to the party.

The party…

After Harry and Ginny arrived, Hermione disappeared. I found my brothers by the back wall. I joined in their brooding. We must have looked intimidating. No one came near us. Those people pointing and snickering were referring to something else entirely, probably Percy's shirt. Not us. Nope.

After awhile, Hermione retrieved me to make my speech. She growled that if I said anything out of line, I would be in for it. It's important to remember that factor when I tell you one of the sentences I said.

I said, "Harry, there is no better man than you to marry my sister. I know you two will have a long, happy life together. I look forward to the day when I can call you my brother-in-law. Ginny, you will make a beautiful bride. I know Harry will take care of you, not that you need it. You have my blessing."

I know, I know, but remember I was acting on pain of death. You don't realize how scary Hermione is when she's angry.

The rest of the night was spent in conversation with various people about how wonderful the entire event was going to be and so on.

And now, I'm sitting on my bed with Hermione asleep next to me writing in this journal like it's going to answer me. Maybe this was how Mad-Eye started to go mad.

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, considerate boyfriend


	3. Chapter 3

**Entry Three**  
As part of Auror training, we have to face our personal demons and fears. It makes sense from an intellectual standpoint but there is no way to deal with the fear of losing those you love. Not even losing a member of your family prepares you for another loss. Fred's death forced me to face death, but I don't think I would handle another loss any better.

Our instructors told us to make a list of our fears. I left the loss of a loved one off the list. There's nothing they can do to help me in that regard. Instead, I listed spiders.

Spiders…

Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to explain where a fear came from? Say "teddy bear" in front of this group without turning red, I dare you. See? Can't do it.

In two hours, it will be my turn to "Face my fears." I don't know how they're going to do it. I have no doubt that waiting is part of the test.

It's no secret that I use humor to deal with stressful situations. Some think I'm being insensitive or mindless, but that's not true. A joke relieves tension. I can't help but wonder what Fred would say if he saw me sitting here dreading a large spider. He and George always felt bad about my fear, as they should have. Of course, they hid that guilt with a generous amount of teasing. I'd rather have it that way.

What I wouldn't give to have him make fun of me right now…

Sometimes I wonder what Fred would think of Harry and Ginny. I know what he would say about Hermione. He'd probably knock me upside the head for not figuring it out sooner.

I'm sure that the Auror Department shrink who reads this entry is going to love this entry. Ron Weasley expresses his feelings? Call the Daily Prophet.

Enough dwelling on the depressing. I refuse to give into the intimidation methods that the Auror Department is (probably) doing.

Back to a much more dire and important manner: the wedding.

As I mentioned earlier, Hermione and I threw an engagement party for my sister and Harry. Thankfully, Ginny had to return to training camp the next morning. Unfortunately, she spent the night at Harry's place. I should have gone home that night. I knew it. What was I thinking?

It's been a week since the party. Mum, Ginny, Hermione, Luna and Fleur are going dress shopping tomorrow morning. I don't understand the rush. It's only June 3. It had finally warmed up outside. The wedding is in November, at least at the moment. Ginny has already talked about moving it. I think that pushing it back twenty years sounds completely reasonable.

I can already hear Hermione, "Ron, they're in love. Stop being unreasonable."

Like that's a reason to get married.

By the way, don't tell Hermione I said that.

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, spider killer


	4. Chapter 4

**Entry Four**  
I, Ronald Weasley, squashed a spider.

I was called into the testing room. I was presented with various horrifying situations. My reaction was gauged. Finally came the last test: the arachnid.

It was a nasty spider (but aren't they all); with big, hairy legs and pinchers dripping with venom. It was large and hungry. I could see how much it wanted to devour me in its eight eyes. I wasn't about to let it win, though. I gripped my wand and threw a spell at its legs. It fell forward. I panicked as its pinchers landed closer to me. I didn't run, though. I stunned it. With a feeling of ultimate satisfaction, I lifted my booted foot and stamped on its large head. A little unnecessary, I'm sure, but it was the best feeling.

Take that, you nasty creature.

That being said, I still don't like spiders. I passed the test, that's all that matters.

I held it together until I arrived at the flat. Hermione felt sorry for me. She reassured me and handed me a chocolate frog.

Unfortunately, I couldn't distress at home. Mum expected us for dinner at the Burrow. Aside from Hermione, and myself Percy and his girlfriend were attending. Hermione, Percy and Dad talked about business at the Ministry while the rest of us took place in idle chatter. Mum then told us about wedding dress shopping. She commented how great Hermione looked in the bridesmaid's dress they found. The topic eventually changed from the wedding to Quidditch when the unthinkable happened.

I received a summons from the Auror Department. I had to leave immediately. I can't write the exact details here, for obvious reasons, but I'm sitting in a temporary shelter with a couple of trainees and Aurors waiting out the night. It's Harry and my turn to keep watch. All I have to do is write in this journal. He's sitting on the opposite side of the encampment.

Harry and I truly lucked out when we met Hermione. She taught us that trick she did with the beaded bag all those years ago. Not only did it make it easier for us to travel, but also we didn't have to lug around anything. We always had our supplies with us. Rules dictated that we had to be capable of carrying everything we needed with no problems. It was beyond simple to carry my items in a small bag around my neck, tucked under my shirt.

Sometimes I worry about what enemies I'll make at this job. I don't want them coming for Hermione, or anyone else in my family. Harry reminded me that we already had quite a list of enemies. All the surviving Death Eaters and Voldemort supporters hated us. They hated Harry more, obviously, but I know I'm not their favorite person. I know that Hermione is more than capable of taking care of herself. I can't help but worry, though.

On to a different topic. The more I think of her, the more I miss her.

Shut. Up. Bilson.

He and I got into a bit of spat earlier. I was minding my own business, just sitting outside, when he started. He went on about how I must be clueless without Hermione telling me what to do and more. I ignored it. Well, I did at first. Then I may have poured something into his water. Possibly. It could have fallen in.

And no, that's not how I managed to score the middle of the night watch. I volunteered. See, if you know you are probably going to do something the boss won't like, volunteering to do the work others don't makes you less likely to be punished. Not that I planned on doing anything. Nope.

And you thought I wasn't a good strategist.

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, inventive spider vanquisher


	5. Chapter 5

**Entry Five**

We've been traveling the countryside for two weeks looking for an escaped wizard. By we, I mean Harry, Bilson, Aurors Cleric and McCarthy and myself. The man, Donovan Peterson, was arrested for attacking four Muggles outside London. He escaped custody. This assignment is, without a doubt, easier than hunting for Horcruxes.

Right now, I'm sitting in a Muggle coffeehouse. Our investigation led us here. What we found out, I can't write down. I can't even say where I am. Peterson knows he is being hunted. We don't know if he knows who is after him. Because of the mission, no one can know where we are. I haven't spoken to Hermione in a month. You see, right before this assignment, she was gone for the Ministry. She went to Spain for two weeks. I visited her towards the beginning of the trip, but had to leave.

For once, writing in this is serving a useful purpose. I have a Muggle newspaper open, along with some textbooks. I guess I look like I'm a student from the nearby university working on a project. I've got a cup of coffee here.

The downside, aside from our lack of success in catching Peterson, is that I'm working with Bilson. He's sitting across from me, a book in front of him as he watches the door. I hate being paired with him. Unfortunately, I understand Muggle money better than him (Thank you, Hermione and Harry).

Working with Bilson reminds me of Draco. He thinks he's better than everyone. His mother is rich; apparently, he's a descendant of some important wizarding family in Austria. I'm not sure how he ended up here.

Once this assignment ends, Harry, Bilson and I have to present a report about the process, improvements and analysis. I've started taking notes, something Hermione would be shocked to hear. Not sure if I'll tell her or not. Maybe I'll save it for the next time I'm in trouble for something.

Speaking of being in trouble, Fleur went after George a couple weeks ago. George created some products that appeal to the younger crowd. Something he gave Victoire released some type of colored smoke. Fleur did not appreciate it, to put it mildly. I have to hand it to Fleur; she can scold George almost as well as Mum. I wouldn't be surprised if she was attending lessons.

It doesn't look like Peterson is showing up this morning. We've been here as long as possible without looking suspicious.

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, Muggle in disguise 


	6. Chapter 6

**Entry Six**  
Peterson's behind bars. We ambushed him three days ago at a Muggle pub. I can't go into the details due to security reasons. Bilson and I caught him. Don't tell a soul I said this, but Bilson is good with transfiguration. I still don't like the man.

I get to go home in two hours. Bilson is talking with our supervisors now. I already had my private debriefing. They want the entire team to discuss the case.

When I arrived back at the Auror Department, I had a stack of mail waiting for me. Most of it was irrelevant, fan letters, requests to talk to Harry, that sort of thing. Sometimes when Harry and I are procrastinating we sit around and read the letters for the crazies. I mean people. They aren't crazy. Nope, not at all.

Except the one that sent our hair. She's crazy. She says she lives in Ireland and wants us to have many red-headed children together. According to her (her name is Mary), we're destined to be together. Her cousins, Suzanna, is after Harry. Did I mention that we've never met before? Harry receives more crazy letters than I do. His are funnier. Or maybe they are funnier because George and I tend to bring them up in front of Ginny and the family. His face was redder than a tomato when George read the letter from a woman in Surrey who described in great detail what she wanted Harry for. Let's just say she was a rather odd witch and leave it at that.

Once the meeting is over, I'm going home. Hermione is back from Spain and I've missed her. Don't tell my brothers that. If they thought I missed my girlfriend, I'd never hear the end of it. Us and Harry are going to see Ginny play Quidditch tomorrow afternoon. Hermione has our tickets. Unfortunately, we're staying overnight.

Hermione warned me in her letter that I better behave around Harry and Ginny or I was in for it. I'll be nice, I promise.  
It's easier to mess with Harry when my brothers are there to share the blame, anyways.

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, target of crazy woman


	7. Chapter 7

**Entry Seven**  
I spent the day taking care of Victoire. Mum was supposed to watch her, but she has a cold. I happened to stop by the Burrow when she called Bill. For the record, I was not there looking for food. Just because I knew Mum had leftover pot pie left is irrelevant. Anyway, I volunteered. Harry and I's flat isn't exactly baby-proof. I had about 20 minutes to secure one room in the flat. The living room is a mess of Quidditch equipment, Auror gear and various other items. Harry transfigured my bed into a box and I cleared out the rest of the debris. With all the gear Bill and Fleur brought, my bedroom resembled a daycare. I thought Fleur was going to change her mind about four times. Bill finally dragged her out the door.

Harry left about ten minutes later to see Teddy. He went to visit his godson three to four times a week. I knew better than to suggest he bring Teddy back here. While Andromeda trusted Harry, she was loath to allow her grandson out of her sight. It was understandable. Her husband and daughter were dead. Narcissa had begun sending her letters in an attempt to repair the relationship, but from what Harry told me, the damage was done.

Victoire and Teddy have fun together. She loved how his hair and face would change. Sometimes Andromeda would bring Teddy over to the Weasleys. I have a hunch that Mum visits her often.

After lunch, which ended up almost everywhere but in her mouth, she took a nap. It took me half an hour to clean up the mess. After she woke up from her nap, I had to change her. Now, even though I didn't have the experience Bill had with babies, Mum made sure we all knew what to do. Needless to say, the process was completely quickly- as was the stink-repelling charm. It was much more successful than Harry's many disastrous attempts with Teddy. It's still a mystery how the clean diaper ended up stuck to the ceiling. Thank goodness Mum knew how to deal with it.

Victoire and I played with loud toys her mother doesn't let her have. Hey, that's what uncles are for. After a long afternoon, we crashed on the couch, Victoire curled up on my chest. I flipped on the television. (Thank you so much, Harry and Hermione, for introducing such a wonderful Muggle invention to the house and figuring out how to make it work.)  
Long story short, the two of us fell asleep. This was how Bill and Fleur found us. There's no evidence, aside from word of mouth. I'd never live it down if my brothers, Ginny and Harry saw the picture. And don't even think about telling Bilson about it!

I have no doubt that if Hermione hasn't already heard about it, she will by the time she arrives home. Her reaction makes me nervous. I just hope Ginny doesn't get any ideas!

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, super uncle


	8. Chapter 8

**Entry Eight**  
I found out why Bill and Fleur needed a babysitter. They had an appointment at St. Mungo's. Fleur is pregnant again. Mum is ecstatic.

Fleur invited us all over for Sunday brunch. She told us that her family was staying with her and Bill. Gabrielle appeared early to help Fleur and Bill prepare for the massive family gathering. Her relatives from France and ours all came to eat. It was about halfway through, accompanied by Mum's sneezing, that the announcement was made. Mum swore that Fleur looked different. She said that her cold must have thrown off her "baby sense." No one dared argue with her.

The rest of the afternoon was spent in awkward socialization with Fleur's Veela relatives. At least, awkward on my part. I swear, it's not my fault. Their genetics make me stammer like an idiot. I finally quite fumbling around Fleur and Gabrielle. Those full-blooded Veela knock me on my butt.

I'll start from the beginning. Charlie and I had a strict rule stating that we do not consume any type of alcohol around Veela. It only ends up badly when we do. The two of us stuck with teaching Teddy how to throw Quaffle. It was almost half his size and he tended to fall down when he threw it. He thought it was funny, though. Anyways, one of the Veela cousins, Antoinette, appeared, asking about the game. Whether she was trying or not, her Veela charms were full-force.

Antoinette asked Charlie was he did for a living. He said, "I-um-I, uh work with dragons."

She then said how fascinating the work was and asked if he had any scars or burns. Instead of backing up Charlie and making him sound great, I tried to one-up him with Hermione standing less than four meters away. Now, in my defense, there is no way I would do anything at all. I kept asking myself what I was doing. This is a combination of male stupidity and Veela genetics.

Well, I tried to make it sound like being an Auror training was greater than working with dragons. It came out like a bunch of blubbering.

This is just how amazing Hermione is. Instead of coming over and hexing me, she started laughing. She thought the whole thing was funny! I'd rather have her think I'm an idiot than something else. She let me have it when we arrived back at her flat, though. It wasn't that bad. She just asked me what I was thinking and why I was doing it. She didn't want to have the status of our relationship discussion, something I am grateful for. If you think I'm an idiot around Veelas, you should hear me during that conversation. One time I told Hermione that I thought she cleaned the potions cauldrons better than anyone else did. Stupid me thought it was a compliment. She took it as I liked that she can clean up after me, which wasn't what I was thinking at all. See? I am a horrible conversationalist.

Which brings me back to brunch. After rushing away from the Veela, claiming Teddy needed to use the look, I hid for the next 20 minutes from the rest of the family (except Hermione and Harry who, of course, followed me. This was also when I learned she was laughing).

According to Harry, I wasn't actually flirting. I was just standing there talking about falling in the dirt, blowing up spiders and racing a dementor. Yeah, utter nonsense. It's not as I was even trying to flirt. I meant to make Charlie sound great.

Antoinette and Charlie found us by the hedges opposite of Dobby's grave. His stone still rests there. Fleur and Bill make sure it stays safe. Charlie was standing awfully close to her as she said that she was glad to see us again. The two then left.

I received a short note from Charlie saying _Thanks, Ron._

Apparently I did something right.

Ron Weasley,  
Unusual matchmaker


	9. Chapter 9

**Entry Nine  
**Well, journal, you are about to laugh your head off. Hold up. Did I just refer to this blasted thing as a person? I knew this was a bad idea. Journals make people crazy. I'm talking to myself. Once my training is done, I'm burning this thing.

Right, so I'm sitting in a hospital in Romania recovering from dragon burns. I would love to say that the injuries occurred on some life-saving assignment or that I jumped in front of a den of dragon's fire to save a toddler, but alas, I cannot. This is all Charlie's fault. Don't let his quiet charm make you think otherwise. (Hear that, Mum? All Charlie.)

Aurors need to handle themselves in impossible situations and all of that rubbish the handbook states. I did read it, er once. Hermione will mention parts sometimes. Don't give me that look. Of course she read it. Put a book near her and she'll look at it. Hm, that gives me an idea…never mind. Apparently, hunting and destroying Horcruxes isn't enough. The trainers like to send us places where deadly creates live. Luckily (or not, I haven't decided yet), Charlie heard about this little venture and suggested I meet some dragons. My trainers approved it. Harry is out with a group doing something with a banshee.I thought it would be an easy assignment. Spend a few hours staring at dragons from a safe distance, hang out with Charlie and go home.

I was wrong.

Right before I left the Auror training grounds, I was informed that Bilson would be joining me. Fantastic. The two of us managed to make it to Romania without harming each other. Charlie had left me a message telling us to meet him at the pen by the forest. It was pretty easy to find. He was standing inside feeding young dragons. When he saw us, he left the pen and gave us a rundown of the behaviors and dangers of Hungarian Horntails. I pointed out that I'd see what they could do, but that didn't matter. These dragons weren't full-grown. They were only a couple years old. Their horns hadn't fully developed and they weren't very tall.

Charlie told us we could enter the pen, but we had to be careful and stay by the gate. Like an idiot, I walked right in. These were just baby dragons. I'd ridden a dragon; I could deal with a few small ones.

I think you see where this is going.

Bilson and I watched as Charlie fed the dragons. They seemed to like him. It was weird. Like an idiot, I took a few steps away from the gate. Bad move. Two of the dragons ran over to me and spat fire. Before I knew it, my skin felt like it was on fire. I felt myself being knocked back and dragged through the gate. I could hear Charlie doing something with the little beasts. I opened my eyes to thank him when I made a horrible discovery.

Bilson saved me.

I am never going to live this down.

Signing off  
Ron Weasley, dragon bait


	10. Chapter 10

**Entry Ten**  
I knew the whole dragon episode would cause me problems.

Bilson and I handed in our reports and the one from Charlie. The Auror Department knows the truth about what happened. Bilson's version that he told everyone is much, much different. The way he tells it, he rescued me from being ripped to shreds by four dragons. Thanks for that, Bilson. Being called dragon bait by the entire Auror Department and members of the Ministry is such a joy.

There's another version of the story, the one I told Mum and Hermione. Mum bought it. I think she knew I was glossing over how bad the burns were, but she didn't say anything. I was alive and healed, which was more important to her than anything else was. Hermione saw right through me. She didn't say anything until we arrived back at my flat. Then she let me have it. I don't know why I try to soften what happens at my job. She's been tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange; she's tough. I went on the defensive, stating that I wasn't a novice with dragons and in no real danger. I told her stop overreacting. Bad, bad idea. Many people think that Hermione's scolding is the worst punishment but they are wrong. Her silent treatment is much worse, just ask Harry. Hermione is good at the silent treatment. She can look right at me and ignore me. It's like she is staring at whatever is behind me. When she's yelling or arguing, I can break through.

Shortly after our spat, Hermione went into the bedroom. This is my flat (well, Harry and I's) and she kicked me out of _my_ bedroom.

It was at this moment that Harry, Ginny and George showed up. It took Harry about half a second to ask what I did now. There was no point in lying. Hermione would tell Ginny, who would then tell Harry. I gave brief synopsis of the events. Ginny disappeared into _my_ bedroom to talk to Hermione. More like to discuss what an idiot men are or something girly like that (do NOT spread that statement around. I'm almost in the clear).

Hermione and Ginny reappeared after ten minutes. I managed to get her into the hallway and apologized. She forgave me, finally, with a shake of the head. We then had a somewhat pleasant evening. I thought everything was fine, but Hermione and Ginny left shortly after dinner, saying they were going out and not to expect them to return to the flat.

Needless to say, Harry was rather annoyed. He couldn't say anything, though, not with George sitting in the room. He's still not off the hook for proposing to our baby sister.

Now I'm sitting in Hermione's kitchen. I brought her breakfast this morning. She forgave me, but a plate of pastries always helps. I am not as clueless as people think.

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, victim of lies


	11. Chapter 11

**Entry Eleven **  
The Auror trainees were given the past week off. Harry went to spend a few days with Teddy. I volunteered at the joke shop. I can't call it George's shop; it's both he and Fred's dream. I can't call it Fred and George's shop either. Referring to it that way almost feels like I'm in denial that Fred is dead.

George debated whether to keep WWW open after Fred died. In the end, he realized that it was the best way to keep Fred alive. Percy helped him with the shop for while, almost as an act of penance, I think. We all pitched in from time to time to keep it going. It took a year for Mum to manage trip there. She was so happy to see Fred's dream still alive and work appreciated. It seemed to help her cope with his death. I think it helped all of us.

Working at WWW is an adventure, to say the least. George has a habit of not telling his employees about anything new in the store. He lets us find out on our own, which usually leads to some type of amusing event that delights the customers.

George sent me to work in the Hogsmeade shop for a couple of days. He said that he didn't have time to check in. He doesn't visit that store much. He actually strays pretty far from the Hogwarts area in general, not that anyone blames him. He does host demonstrations of products on Hogsmeade days.

The Hogsmeade shop is much smaller than the one in Diagon Alley, though just as loud. You can see it from far down the road. It specializes in items more desirable by students. Many of the Hogwarts students came by this week before returning home for the summer holiday.

It was during such a visit that a display holding bottles of love potion was broken.

I hate that product more than anything in the store. I go out of my way not to touch the stuff. Harry, the traitor, told George and Fred what happened when I was given the stuff in sixth year. Every since then, they used me as a testimony to its effectiveness.

A group of five graduates was gathered around the shelf arguing. Why they were arguing and not celebrating that they were done with Hogwarts I don't know. I'm not sure exactly what happened, but one was knocked into the shelf and broke it. Love potion spill everywhere. Now this type required hair of the person you wanted the victim to fall for. Well, as rotten luck would have it, one of mine was on the floor and five students were stumbling towards me like idiots. Fortunately, George had a cabinet in the back for just such accidents. It took a lot of time, but the students were sorted out, charged for the damage and kicked out.

Not before one of them grabbed my hand and commented on how my eyes were like the sea after a storm.

Signing off  
Ron Weasley, leader of the "Abolish Love Potions Campaign"


	12. Chapter 12

**Entry Twelve **  
Harry Potter is a traitor.

Oh, he acts all innocent with his "I saved the world" notoriety and do-gooder attitude, but deep down he is a maniacal evil sister-stealer.

I knew he was up to no good when he suggested we stop be WWW after training. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, but he had a shifty look in his eyes. Ada, one of the evening clerks, told us George was upstairs. We found him in his kitchen, ledgers, parchment and who knew what else spread over his kitchen table. Percy was there helping him go over finances.

George acted relived to see us and offered us a drink. I think he was just looking for a reason to stop working. After about five minutes, Percy asked Harry what was going on.

That is when Harry went from my best friend to a traitor.

He said that he and Ginny were moving up the wedding. After looking at the guest list, they realized that it would be difficult for some to leave Hogwarts to attend. Instead of pushing it back until right after Christmas, or just calling it off (which sounds reasonable to me), they moved it to the end of the summer.  
That's right. My baby sister is going to be a Potter in a month. August 29.

I am as disgusted and annoyed as you are.

Mum and Dad already know. Ginny told them yesterday. This means Bill, Flur and Charlie know. I'll admit, I hope my sister told Harry he had to tell George, Percy and I in person.

The three of us put on our best intimidating glares as Harry shifted uncomfortable in his seat. Our glares weren't as affective as what Percy said next, though.

"Is Ginny pregnant?"

Harry about fell out of his chair. He insisted that she wasn't, sputtering and stumbling over his words. I have to hand it to Percy. He freaked Harry out very nicely.  
Fortunately, George and Percy needed to finish working. After Harry and I exited the shop, he asked me if I was okay with it and apologized for the rush.

You see what I mean about him being diabolical? He can't let me stew, oh no. I shrugged it off and reminded him to tell Hermione.

"Oh, she already knows. Ginny wanted her opinion before she made her decision. She asked Hermione not to tell. She wanted me to do it."

Ha! Good for Ginny. Make Harry sweat it out.

We returned to our flat, but I headed to Hermione's a few minutes later. She was thrilled about the news and informed me that Ginny already picked out the robes I have to wear. I need to go in for measurements in two days.

Damn you, Harry Potter.

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, blindsided brother 

**Entry Thirteen**  
Bill's wedding taught me very important lesson- weddings make people crazy.

For the record, I am not terrified or intimidated by Mum or Fleur. They needed help with invitations. I happened to be at the Burrow when they asked for help. I agreed, because as I said, weddings make the sanest person lose their minds. In addition, I needed to look as unsuspicious as possible.

My mission was simple. I was to sort through the list of invitations and check the names off the massive list. I don't think Harry realizes what he's gotten himself into. The Boy-Who-Lived cannot get married without a huge crowd. The reception will be much bigger than the wedding. The reception will be at the Burrow and the ceremony in Godric's Hollow.

Fleur and Mum chatted about Victoire and Fleur's pregnancy. After enduring six pregnancies, Mum knows everything there is to know about the subject.

I made it three-fourths through the stack when Gabrielle appeared to help. I'm glad she arrived when she did. Right before she showed up, Mum started to ask about Hermione and me.

I don't want to discuss Hermione and I's future with Mum yet. I'm not going to propose to her at the wedding. I have something else planned and no one knows the whole story. Or when it will happen.

You see, I've always known that I want to propose to Hermione, but it was a question of timing. I want to be able to take care of Hermione, not that she needs it. I mentioned my plan earlier and I intend to stick to it.

With Gabrielle present, I was no longer needed. I was finally free to do what I came here for. Charlie needed me to pick up something from his room. It was right where he said: in a wooden box on his desk.

I opened the box and pulled out the small moving model of a dragon. It growled in my hand. I grinned.

It would work perfectly.

In the name of secrecy, I cannot divulge what Charlie and I am using this for. All I can say is that I took it to George for step two, along with something else for him to alter. I secured each item in its own dark purple drawstring bag.

My trip to the main WWW shop was, as usual, loud and entertaining. George reminded me that I had agreed to work next Saturday for him. He and Angelina are going to a Quidditch match. George is preparing for the new year at Hogwarts. I'll be spending most of my free time at the shop in Diagon Alley. Between the wedding, training and WWW, the next month looks like a mess.

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, on a secret mission

**Entry Fourteen **

Study schedules.

Hermione made Harry and I study schedules for our Auror exams next week. I'd ask how she knows exactly what we need to know, but it'd be pointless. She's read through my books. She entered Harry and mine's flat in a flurry of determination. We were sitting in the main room listening to the Cannons lose (quite unfairly, bad officiating is what it was) a match. She slammed the schedules on the nearby table and announced that we needed to get to it.

Harry started to protest, but Hermione was already prepared. She said that it was partially Ginny's idea. Ginny didn't want Harry to be stuck retaking his test the morning of the wedding.

I hadn't thought of that.

Harry knew the argument was lost when Hermione mentioned Ginny's involvement. He doesn't want to upset Ginny. (See Bilson, Harry is the whipped one, not me.)

I thanked her for the schedule. I hoped that that was the end of it, but I knew better. Hermione pointed to the first square and told me to get started. She offered to quiz us over the proper procedure to take when apprehending a transformed werewolf and filling paperwork accompanying it. We agreed because if our time at Hogwarts taught us anything, it was that it was easier to agree with Hermione about this type of thing.

These exams are the first step in become full Auror's. The second step is a skills test. I'm not worried about the skills test. It's the first one that will cause me some trouble. After we pass these, we undergo strict in-field training. The class will be split into pairs. Each pair is assigned to an Auror for in-field training. We are supposed to assist with everything, from paperwork to investigation to apprehending wizards.

After Hermione finished quizzing us, I flipped the Quidditch match back on-

-only the hear Puddlemore's Seeker Milligan catch the Snitch.

And Harry thought I was kidding when I suggested he try out to be their new Seeker.

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, Dedicated Cannons fan

**Entry Fifteen**  
Chaos. Life is utter chaos.

We all thought that Mum went a little nuts for Bill's wedding. Nothing could prepare us for the nuptials of her only daughter. With Ginny's schedule, Mum took on most of the details. She's delegated many tasks until the rest of us. Charlie is coming in early from Romania to help set up. We aren't telling Mum that he's actually coming for the afternoon on Saturday to work on our plan. If Mum- or Hermione and Ginny- find out what is going on, we're in for it. When she found out that Harry and I have exams (in two days), she let us off the hook.

I never thought I'd be happy to have a test. Auror tests are less stressful then planning a wedding.

All of the WWW products are ready for the return to Hogwarts rush. George and I spent most of last night filling the shelves and arranging inventory. George has come up with a system to move the items from the stockroom to the shelves quickly. He set up a display in the front window at the Diagon Alley store featuring sugar quills, joke parchment, specialized ink and variety fake-injury multipacks. We still need to deal with Hogsmeade.

George hosts several special events at his shops. The biggest is held on April 1, in honor of Fred. George holds a large sale, introduces new products and causes general mayhem in both stores. The family suspects that it's his way of coping with his birthday.

I have to turn in my journal before the test. I wish that passing meant that I didn't need to keep this thing anymore.

I have about five more minutes before Hermione is supposed to be here for more studying. Not enough time to sleep.

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, exhausted wizard

**Entry Sixteen**

I turned in the first 15 entries of this blasted thing, only to be told that I need to continue writing. This exercise must be how the Aurors stay entertained. Bad encounter with a boggart? Let's read how a dragon beat Ron Weasely. Dark wizard got you down? Check out the trainee lamenting about his lack of a girlfriend and how he feels inferior to Ron Weasley (a fair judgment of what is in Bilson's journal, I think).

The good news is that I passed my tests. Harry did better on the hands-on than I did, but fighting Voldemort makes you pretty good at defensive spells. That's his specialty, according to the Aurors. My strengths lie in strategy and teamwork. Making sure everyone is out first makes me a good team player, I guess.

The written test went well. Both Harry and I passed. Thank you, Hermione. It reminded me of the O.W.L.S.

I received an owl this morning saying that in-field training begins Sept. 9. I have some time off, which means I will be at WWW. The shop is almost ready for the Hogwarts back-to-school event. George has quite a demonstration planned for this year. He won't be doing the firework display he usually does. I'm not sure exactly what he is doing. I won't be able to help George as much during the in-field training program or spend as much time with Hermione. It's going to be even worse for Harry and Ginny, what with being newlyweds and all. And no, I'm not blessing the wedding.  
I find out my partner later. I'm not going to jinx myself by saying whom I want and don't want.

The wedding is in one week. Ginny still wants to go through with it, for some reason. Tonight Charlie, George and I have a surprise for Mr. Potter. Bill and Percy will also be present for the evening.

I can't wait.

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, Auror-verified mastermind

**Entry Seventeen**  
Good morning…er, well afternoon.

When I finally emerged from my room, I found George, Charlie and Percy asleep on the living room floor and Bill on the couch. I had to wonder what bet Bill had won to earn the spot on the couch. It looked like they had found enough blankets. Percy had a half-transfigured box under his head. Part of it was a pillow. I'm impressed he mastered that. Transfiguration is hard to do when drunk.

My brothers and I took Harry out last night. Charlie, George and I have been planning this excursion for a while.

First thing in the morning, a small box arrived for Harry. Harry opened it and pulled out a wooden container. He lifted the lid and found a tiny moving model of a Chinese Fireball dragon. There was no note or anything.

I feigned innocence. It was driving him crazy. It was fantastic.

At five, Charlie and Bill arrived. The four of us then went to the tavern down the road where Percy and George were waiting with the portkey. We took it to Romania-right next to a Chinese Fireball's pen.

For the next couple of hours, Harry learned the fine art of dealing with a dragon. Yes, he's done it before, but this time there was no broom. While Charlie and Harry worked, the rest of us watched in amusement. We all knew that Charlie wouldn't let anything happen to Harry, save a couple of bumps and burns.

Well he IS marrying our sister.

Right, so after the dragon taming, we returned to London. We went to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner and drinks. It was hours before we made it back to our flat.

As I was the first one awake and moving, I had first dibs on the hangover potion. Poor Harry and George missed out.

Don't give me that look. It's not as if I took pictures of Harry standing on the tables at the Leaky Cauldron singing about dragons, dementors and Ginny while wearing a paper crown.

Percy took care of that.

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, Best Man Extraordinaire

**Entry Eighteen**  
Ginny is now a Potter.

A Potter…

And the wedding went off without a hitch- amazingly.

The reception, well, that's another story.

Percy came over to help "keep an eye" on Harry. What actually happened was that he woke up first and volunteered to help Harry before anyone else could. As the Best Man and flat mate, I have don't have to help set up the wedding. About an hour before the ceremony, Dad pulled Harry aside to talk to him "surrogate father to son," as Bill put it. I didn't stop to think until this morning how much Harry must want his parents at his wedding. I don't know what good it would have done to mention it.

The ceremony was held in Godric's Hollow. Fortunately, only family and friends were present.

Hermione looked stunning. No, gorgeous, No, spectacular. She wore a silvery dress that…wow.

But this is about Harry stealing my sister…not me drooling over 'Mione.

Anyways. There ceremony went great. Ginny is now a married woman and all of that. The reception was where things got a little messy. It started out fine. Mum and Ginny decided to throw it at the Burrow. This way, there was a little more room for more well-wishers.

Percy, George, Neville, Bill, Seamus and Katie kept an eye on the guests. A couple of hecklers (former Voldemort supporters) were "escorted" out. I don't know much of the details, but no one was hurt or anything like that. I was doing my Best Man duties. Hey, don't look at me like that. Someone had to make sure that Harry kept his hands to himself. I wasn't busy with Hermione. Nope.

It wasn't until the cake was served that disaster struck and by disaster, I mean hilarity. George rigged up some of his fireworks to go off when the cake was brought out. When Harry poked his fork into his piece, it exploded. Not a huge explosion. Just a minor pop that scattered icing all over him. I have no idea how George knew which part of the cake Harry would receive. It wasn't a huge prank by George's standards, but it was funny.

Needless to say, Mum freaked out. She knew it was George (like there was a question). She reminded everyone within earshot why you don't mess with Molly Weasley.

It wasn't until people started dancing did something happen. I'm not saying it was my fault. Fifty percent. Okay, fine, more like 80 percent.

Fine! It was my fault.

You see, I was dancing with Hermione and guess who walked up? Yep, that's right, Victor Krum. Now I know it's stupid to get jealous. It's ancient history. You have to remember though that I am Ron Weasley. I have the emotional range of a teaspoon. He asked for a dance, Hermione agreed and off they went. Somehow, I found myself dancing with Luna who spent the time telling me I had nargles in my ears or something. After the number ended, I cut right back in with Hermione. It would have been fine had I note opened by big mouth.

Now I trust Hermione, I just don't trust Krum. She wouldn't have it, though. We ended up shouting at each other in the middle of the dance floor. No need to go into the details of the fight. It's not important. George came up and pointed out that we were putting on a show. This infuriating Hermione more (with me, not George).

Anyway, Hermione and I got over a spat some time later. We apologized to Harry and Ginny, who laughed it off and said that they expected it. I believe there was a bet on it, but that's still unknown. I'll have to talk to George about it.

The worst part was, though, when Hermione made me apologize to Krum.

It was almost as bad as Harry marrying my sister.

Almost.

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, I really meant it

**Entry Nineteen**  
Harry needs to move out.

See, he and Ginny haven't agreed on where they want to live. With Ginny leaving for a two-month (save for a couple days off here and there) tour and Harry's in-field training negates the rush to find permanent housing. Deep down I think it comes down to packing. No one wants to do it. We leave for training in a couple of days. Harry and Ginny are all over each other, all the time. It's driving me nuts. I'm going to Hermione's whenever possible, but I can't enjoy a Quidditch over there. All of my Cannons stuff is over here. Hermione won't let me bring over the shrine. I need it to wish the Cannons luck. She says there's not any room for it. It will fit if I shrink it a little.

I don't understand why they can't stay at Ginny and Hermione's. It's revenge for something. I don't know what. It's probably Ginny. She can't let things go. It's not as if I meant to burn a hole in her toy cauldron when she was seven.

I've made my peace (well kind of) with Harry marrying my sister. Don't tell my brothers; they'll never let me live it down. Actually, let's keep this quiet. For the record, I can't stand it at all. I can't take them pawing at each other every other minute. I wonder if I could talk them into visiting Bill for a few days…or many Charlie. We all know how much Harry likes dragons (ha!)

I've been working with George during the days. The Hogwarts rush is over. In roughly a month orders will start coming in. George has already started production on the special Halloween items and preparation for the first Hogsmeade weekend. Who would have thought he was so business-minded?

We're thinking about a new line of items to go along with the love potions: wedding-themed. People have been asking for the fireworks that appeared at Harry's and other weddings George attended. George had been working on special fireworks. We were thinking about some type of floating lights or flowers that change colors. It's still in the planning stage.

Working at WWW is hectic, but it's a nice break before the in-field training begins. I'll find out my partner when we report in.

Please not Bilson.

It'll be Bilson, watch.

Wonder if the Aurors take bribes?

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, disturbed flatmate

**Entry Twenty**  
It was Bilson.

Big surprise.

Fortunately, Harry is on the team, too. The three of us are working with Auror Anne Pinkerton. Four people seems like a large group, but the department can't spare too many for training purposes. Voldemort's long gone, but Dark Wizards still appear.

Bilson, Harry and I each accompany Anne on her shifts at Azkaban. Only one of us goes with her per shift. When we aren't at Azkaban, we do various field exercises. In addition, if Anne is assigned to a mission, we go with her.

There's a raid tomorrow night. The Aurors found a storehouse that must have belonged to a Dark Wizard. It was empty when the investigators were there yesterday, but no one knows if the owners will return or who the owners are. The house is full of items filled with illegal dark items. Anne is going to go over the specifics tomorrow before we leave.

Today we're working on defensive spells with each other. Harry has no problems with him, which is why he's the one shooting at Bilson and me. I hit Bilson with a leg-locking curse, not that I enjoyed doing that or anything. Bilson does need to increase his speed if he wants to make it out there. As far as I know, he's never faced a Dark Wizard before. Harry gave him some pointers on shield charms and I hope he listened.

I'm heading to WWW in Diagon Alley after practice to cover for George. One of his suppliers was giving him problems, so he's heading out to deal with that. Hermione is supposed to bring dinner. She'll probably stay the whole time, since I'm going to be by myself.

That reminds me, I need to hide the box in the stockroom before she arrives.

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, jack of all trades

**Entry Twenty-one**  
I am exhausted. The raid ended about two hours ago. I literally fell through the fireplace. There's soot all over the carpet but I really don't care. Harry went over to Grimmauld Place to talk to someone about fixing the place up. He told me, but I forgot. I'm amazed I remembered my address to be honest.

We arrived at storehouse at dusk. Harry, Bilson, Anne and I went around to the side of the storehouse. There was a metal ladder on the side of the building. I led the group up to the top. Anne ordered Bilson to watch the exit. Harry and I stood inside, not too far from the door. Anne was positioned farther forward.

The team below entered and a fire began. A Dark Wizard ran up the stairs to use the outside ladder I guessed. Harry Stunned him. More Dark Wizards began running towards us. Anne was shooting hexes left and right while Harry continued Stunning and disarming. I helped Anne.

There was a blast behind us and we heard the scraping of metal. The ladder was being torn away from the building. I ran to the doorway, saw Bilson and cast a spell to slow his fall. It worked. He's covered in bruises, but he's alive.

The raid was a success. Ten Dark Wizards were captured on at Azkaban. The dark items were confiscated and taken away for investigation. There were a few Muggle items in the mix. Agents are already out looking for anymore.

The raid reminded me of the war. It doesn't matter if you like the person or not, you have to watch each other's backs. Anything can happen in a split second. I want to work on my Shield Charm before the next raid. I'll ask Hermione to throw some hexes at me. She won't show me any mercy.

Harry and I are due at Azkaban in 12 hours. I need to sleep. Going into that place with even a shred of negative emotion is a horrible idea. The hallways carry the despair of past prisoners.

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, Dark Wizard apprehender

**Entry Twenty-two**  
Hermione and I spent this weekend moving Harry and Ginny out of their flats and into Grimmauld Place. Once word got out that Harry needed to fix up the old house, dozens of wizards offered to help. Harry was able to find the help he needed to turn it into a nice place to live—with a room for Teddy. It took the entire weekend to move them, even with magic. Harry accumulated a lot of stuff over the past couple years. Ginny and he went through it all. There were countless trinkets people had sent Harry in thanks for what he'd done.

After Harry and Ginny were settled, Hermione and I came back to my flat. It seems silly for us to rent our own flats now. Ginny mentioned it to us earlier today, but Hermione brushed it off. I'm not worried about it. There's no reason to rush.  
The Auror Department wants to see our journals in a few weeks. The entries will be analyzed. I guess they are looking to see how we're dealing with the training. I'm still convinced it's for their entertainment. The Aurors need something to do during down time.

Aurors don't spend every waking moment hunting down dark wizards. There's a lot of paperwork and research involved. Some Aurors specialize in certain fields, like research or interrogation. I'm not one for interrogation. I'm better at the planning stages. Anne said that she'd like me to participate in and observe more mission planning sessions.  
It won't be long before I'm a full-fledged Auror. Anne predicts graduation in December or January. The final tests take place in November—if she thinks I'm ready.

Next week, George, Charlie and I are dragging Bill out for the evening. He needs to get away for a couple of hours. More accurately, Fleur needs Bill to calm down. He's stressing out about her pregnancy. He's worried about money, something we all understand. Fleur asked Charlie to come home for a weekend to deal with Bill. Percy is going to try to make it. He tries to attend all of our outings whether he wants to go or not.

The night is all planned out. We're taking Bill to the new pub in Diagon Alley, The Quidditch Pitch. It's wall to wall Quidditch. Harry and I went there a couple of days ago. We didn't intend to stay long, but once everyone found out Ginny…well…a bit of an argument started between Harry and the brother-in-law of the Seeker (Maxine Miller) Ginny knocked off her broom during last years' finals. Not to go into detail, but good thing no one would ban Harry Potter.

Hermione and Ginny aren't to find out about that event. Ever. I'm not sure who will be more angry.

Let's just keep this between the two of us, okay?

Good.

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, Not so innocent bystander

**Entry Twenty-three  
**  
Auror Pauline Scott was killed last night. Three Dark Wizards attacked her outside of her daughter's home in Surrey. We don't know what they wanted or why they were there. We're not sure who the target was, Pauline or her daughter and her family. Pauline's daughter Mavis works in the Ministry for the Department of Muggle Artifacts. This morning, Harry, Bilson's and I helped move Pauline's family out of the area. Anne said that they might need a secret keeper. This made Harry nervous. An Auror high in the department will do it if necessary, according to Anne.

We've spent the day combing the neighborhood but found nothing. I can't believe it's a random act of violence. There was no Dark Mark, something that the few Voldemort supporters still around use whenever they're up to something. It's as if they don't want us to forget about him. Like we ever could.

Harry, Bilson and I were told today that here were notes of potential attacks by Dark Wizards. The notes showed up in what we took from the raid. No one wants another war. Everyone available is going out to find these Dark Wizards and stop them. Harry, Bilson and I heading out with Anne in two days to check somewhere in France where a group of Dark Wizards are supposedly living.

Tonight Hermione and I are having dinner with my parents and whoever else walks in to eat. Percy will be there, no doubt. Maybe George. His Halloween items are a hit so he may not make it out of the store. I'd be there too if I weren't set to hunt down Dark Wizards. Not that he has to worry about missing a home cooked meal. Mum will stop by with food. Sh's always sending food to all of us. Mum is having a Halloween party tomorrow night, but Hermione and I can't make it.

Wonder if she made her spiced apple cider a day early?

I wonder if Percy's black eye is gone?

I bet you're thinking there was a fight at the bar the other night. Nope, this was a flying accident. You see, after a few drinks, us Weasleys, Harry and some random people from the pub thought it'd be a great idea to play Quidditch so we high-tailed it over to a field (we weren't flying drunk), transfigured some goals and went to it. The problem was that Percy is not very good. He usually plays the other Beater. George is so good that he kind of makes up for Percy.  
It seems Percy decided that he needed to help us win the match in another way. He was racing after the other team's Seeker, per George's instructions, when he jerked to the left. The Seeker's elbow went into his eye and they both almost fell off their brooms. The other guy was fine.

George told Percy the next morning when he came over to help with accounting that he should keep the black eye. It gave him something "to get in with woman." Percy sputtered a bit, something about Audrey (on and off again girlfriend) and left it at that. He tried to, anyway. George pointed out that the two of them had physical deformities (even if Percy's was temporary) and therefore should work together as a team. It was really weird to hear him refer to Percy as his teammate for this kind of thing, but I suppose it's a good sign for George. I don't think I'll ever get used to it and I'm not sure that I want to. That remark probably gained me a potential psych evaluation with the Auror's next time they check this stupid thing.

Speaking of that, I don't have to turn this in again for a while, what with the whole Dark Wizards thing.

Oh, and we won the Quidditch game. That last goal didn't count. Harry'd already caught the Snitch. So it was the last second. It counts for us.

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, Dark Wizard Hunter

**Entry Twenty-four**  
I'm leaving for France in three hours. I have no idea how long I'll be gone. Hermione is sleeping next to me. We stayed at my place tonight. That way, I wouldn't have to drag my stuff over to her place and then back out again. I also hadn't finished packing.

I proposed to Hermione tonight. I know that I promised myself I wouldn't do it until I'd been an Auror for a while and could give us a proper home, but it feels right. I'm not sure when I knew it. It was a few months ago. It wasn't seeing how happy Ginny and Harry are. It was something a realization I had to make on my own. The only people who knew about it were Harry and George. Harry because well, it's Harry and George because I needed his help. I didn't want to hear ideas on how to propose. Hermione needed to see that it was completely my idea.  
I took Hermione out to dinner. After we ate, we walked around Diagon Alley to look at the Halloween decorations. We stopped at a couple of stands. Finally, we came back here. I brought out a couple warm mugs of Mum's spiced apple cider and a tray of cookies she'd sent home with me last night.

I handing Hermione a wrapped book. She asked me why and I told her it was an anniversary gift.

Warning: Do not tell a living soul I said this. Especially not George.

Halloween is the anniversary of the day that I realized that Hermione was important to me. During First Year, a troll was let into the school by a professor (long story). I'd said something rather…well awful about Hermione. She heard it and hid in the bathroom. I was absolutely terrified when I saw Hermione with the troll. I didn't understand it then, but I do now. I wanted to propose on a day that was important. I thought about doing it on September 1, but it wasn't the right time. Halloween seemed to fit.

Hermione unwrapped the book. It was Hogwarts, A History. It wasn't a new copy. I'd dug out my old copy and had George modify it. Hermione opened the front cover and gasped. She stared for a few moments. I wasn't sure if she was happy, in shock or going to tell me off for what I'd done to the book. I'd had George make a hole in the book pages. The ring set in the hole. It was a gold band with a diamond in the center. A small emerald sat on either side of the diamond.

Hermione finally spoke, asking me if it was what she thought it was. I confirmed it as she pulled out the ring. The hole then disappeared and the book looked as it normally would.

See, I didn't destroy a book.

Fighting in the war taught me more than I can recall about the dark arts. Training as an Auror has taught me how to use those skills in a more logical fashion.  
I hate to admit it, but keeping this journal was a good idea. It helps me keep tabs on what has happened. It's far too easy to push it all aside and not deal with it. That type of thing creeps up you later on. I don't want that to happen.

That's off the record, by the way.

I don't know if I'll be an Auror for the rest of my life. I could see going into the joke shop full-time years down the road. All I know is that proposing to Hermione was the right thing to do tonight.

Signing off,  
Ron Weasley, journal writer

P.S. Hermione said yes.

**The End**


End file.
